<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Orion Was Created by PhoenyxStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412421">How Orion Was Created</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxStar/pseuds/PhoenyxStar'>PhoenyxStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vela Xing Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Star I Love You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Consent, F/M, How Quin and Vela Met, Indirect mentions of intercourse lol, Orion Astrum Family Story, Pre-Star I Love You, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers, Vaginal Sex, Vela Xing Short Story, soulbonded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxStar/pseuds/PhoenyxStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vela Xing, a happily married woman with three kids, is a worker at a high-paying club. Quin Amnis is a queer therapist who's happily married to a men's clothing model. </p><p>The world isn't quite as fixed up as the Visionaries had hoped, but they're dead now, and no one could stop Vela and Quin from meeting each other. The universe has its own plans for them --everything that comes next-- because their encounter is only the beginning. </p><p>(Basically, two soulbonded strangers meet, and even though they're both married, they can't help but be drawn to each other. Everything they've done in life has led up to this first encounter, and from now on, the Visionaries' dreams will start coming true.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Vela Xing/Fabion Astrum, Vela Xing/Quin Amnis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vela Xing Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Orion Was Created</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is like a backstory for me to write + getting some tropes out (while I try to write a sensible plot for my actual story).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>How Orion Was Created</strong>
</p><p>She’s exhausted, but she chose this career and doesn't have the energy (or ideas) to change it. The excellent pay was just an added bonus, but it’s still draining. Her shift ended a while ago but she's still winding around chairs and bodies, carefully balancing platters of food and drinks. Six more orders left to go before she can go home to her three infants and husband.</p><p>She reaches table 13 and sets down a container of fries. A tired sigh slips out. She makes eye contact with the customer and makes her mask smile. His blue eyes crinkle in a grin as he returns the favor.</p><p>“Long day?” he says with a voice smooth like calm water. Stiffening with surprise, she nods before turning around to head back to the kitchen. She shakes her head and focuses, not daring to think about how familiar his voice sounded.</p><p>After a bit, she finishes up and now she’s stepping out the back door into the transportation area. She hurriedly pulls on a long trench coat over her uniform. Fumbling with the buttons, she huffs to herself, “I should request earlier shifts, it is much too cold at this time.” As she waits for her transportation, she messages her husband: <strong>Heading home now, but it looks busy, so it might be a while. I miss you, love.</strong></p><p>Felix doesn’t waste a moment to respond: <strong>Got it! I’ll stay up for you. Love you lots</strong></p><p>She smiles as she closes her phone and reaches for her key. Before she could get them, someone grabs her hand.</p><p>“I saw how tired you were. I would have left you be, but I couldn't help but feel compelled to offer you a massage," someone says. "I've got the training, and it's part of my career,” they add as an afterthought as if to reassure her of their capability. Whipping around and pulling her hand away, she is met by blue-green eyes. It’s the liquid voice customer. Internally disappointed, she begins to explain that it's late and she has to get back to her husband. Instead of letting it go, he just nods in acknowledgment and smiles, albeit with a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>“I- I will just... give you a nice massage and we can just talk, mmkay? You can never have too many friends,” he suggests to her. She narrows her eyes but then catches a silver band on his right middle finger as he runs his hand through his hair. <em>Oh. He’s married too</em>, flashes through her mind. She agrees, to her surprise, and lets him pull her back into the club. They go straight to one of the private backrooms.</p><p>He brings over a low chair to the front of the chaise lounge and pats it. As she walks over, he gives her a small smile of appreciation. The tension of being alone with him allures her in an odd yearning way, but she brushes it off as weariness. He starts with her tight shoulders, then her upper back. He turns her around to do her arms, hitting every sore spot. He pulls one leg up to his lap and eases out all the knots. Each touch relaxes her; each touch chips away at her guard.</p><p>When he pulls up the other leg, she’s almost straddling him. Locking eyes with him, she slowly moves onto his lap. Neither his eyes nor hands move from her as she rests fully on top of his lap.</p><p>"Would you like me to get off?" she asks.</p><p>"No," he whispers, "I would like you to stay."</p><p>Without losing eye contact, they lean in, drawn together by an irresistible force. When their lips meet, he inhales sharply. He doesn’t pull away as her eyes flutter closed and they hesitantly kiss with feather-soft brushes. The room is suddenly warmer as she wraps both arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. Their kiss is still just touches of a dream, but they're both lost in the feelings that ignite from within. When he pulls away with a shaky breath, she just looks into his eyes and realizes that they are not the deep brown of her husband's.</p><p>She seems to sit in shock as she closes her eyes and sorts through her thoughts. His mind is reeling with confusion and desperation, so intense that he can't stop staring at her. They're both frozen and the only sound is their measured breaths. She opens her eyes again and doesn't find her husband. Instead, she finds eyes so familiar, it feels as if they can see into her soul. The eye contact brings back that overpowering force, they pull each other in, like two opposite electrons. They don't think --they can't think-- about anything other than getting closer and closer.</p><p>As they slip off pieces of clothing, words pass between them. Murmurs of care and questions and affirmations fill the air as they undress each other, learn each other. <strong>Are you okay with this?</strong><em>Yes.</em><strong>Can I continue?</strong><em>Please do.</em><strong>May I take this off?</strong><em>Hah, yes you may.</em></p><p>To them, eons pass. They spend their time carefully by slowly learning each other's needs and wants and dislikes. No other thoughts fill their minds as they lose themselves in each other.</p><p>At the end of their bliss, the clouds of the undeniable forces clear in their minds, and they stare at each other. The lingering desire becomes mixed up with absolute stupor. The knowledge of what is happening between them and the implications of what could happen comes at them full force.</p><p>With that comes panic.</p><p>She fumbles with her clothing and rushes to leave. He doesn't feel the same amount of horror but he still dresses quickly. It doesn't take long for her to leave the room, thinking that she's leaving him behind forever. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the transportation waiting for passengers.</p><p>During the first sector, she frets with her hands. Alone in her box, her thoughts go wild. <em>I’m married and I have three children. How am I supposed to tell Fabion what happened? It was just a massage. How am I going to explain this?</em></p><p>In the second sector, she tried deep breathing exercises, and the methods she was taught in her general training. Alone and disoriented, she spent the rest of the sector cleaning herself up. </p><p>In the third sector, she began planning out what she was going to say. Once her eyes were less puffy, she requested water from the next worker that passed through.</p><p>Halfway through the fourth sector, and she was still trembling. The man with blue eyes keeps returning to her mind. More breathing exercises ensued and she continued trying to clear her mind. In her panic, she had forgotten how fertile she is. Mentally berating herself, she continues thinking up her plan.</p><p>At the front door, she is not shaky, she is calm and ready. She steadily unlocks the door and steps in with a deep breath. She hears voices in the living room and immediately freezes, suddenly suspicious. Then she mentally slaps herself: <em>why am I doubting Fabion when I was the one who-</em></p><p>She pushes the thought away and sees Fabion pop his head around the corner with a big smile. She sighs with relief and hugs him tight.</p><p>“Hey, love. Are you tired? My parents are over again asking me about a fourth child. They still have that Old Earth mentality and it's almost midnight. They should go away before they wake the kids. Please help distract me, just for a little bit.”</p><p>She firmly kisses him for a moment before pulling him towards the bedroom. Speaking loud enough for his parents to hear in the living room, but quiet enough to not wake the children, she speaks as seductively as she can, “We’ve got no plans for the night, right, love? Let’s have some fun.”</p><p>Smirking as they hear his mother giggle, he winks at her and mouths “thank you.”</p><p>They're both naked by the time they get to the bed. They mutter sweet nothings to each other as they passionately press their bodies together. When they hear footsteps hurrying away, they roll their eyes and smile fondly. Their relationship and marriage have put them through a decade of ups and downs, and she wonders why she ever worried. She'll tell him in the morning.</p><p>They fall asleep fast, minds foggy with pleasure. As she drifts off, she hopes her baby doesn’t have blue eyes.</p><p>-----</p><p>She wakes up alone. The time reads mid-early day, so Fabion is already at work. He left a message saying he overslept and how he’s sorry he couldn’t clean up. In the next message, she finds that her mother-in-law picked up the kids before he went to work. She chuckles at that and sends Fabion a message telling him how she loves him, clean or not... forgiving or not.</p><p>As she hangs up her coat, she hears a crumple of paper and starts searching for the pocket. She pulls out a business card and a note on a napkin.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Hello Mrs. Astrum, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My deepest apologies for fulfilling your needs incorrectly. I enjoyed the time I had with you and I hope you make it home safe. If you feel like my services can be of use, please feel free to contact me or just walk in. I'd like to repay you in a more proper way. Additionally, I offer inheritance advice and conceiving methods for you and your husband; you seemed interested in those subjects. You can make an appointment or you can walk in- all for free. I hope I can help and repay my debt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--Quin Amnis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Note: Do not feel obligated to do this, I simply want to relieve my guilt and be ensured that I caused you no trouble. Once again, I am sorry.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Her hands shaking, she starts reading the business card.</p><p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Quin Amnis ~ Body and Relationship Counselor</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Post: Ke-Thaisrhys, Ingenium-Aequor, 3-169</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Contact: quinamnis-formal-kellisa-thaisrhys-inava</em>
  </span>
</p><p>-----</p><p>How am I going to turn away from him now?</p><p> <em> Fin. (for now) </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>9/11/2020 - Well. Constructive criticism, feedback, opinions, comments, kudos, questions, and/or any random thing you want to say are all welcome :)) ~Phoe &lt;3</p><p>1/13/2021 - Happy New Year! I've scrapped some embarrassing parts (from when I was too confused to regret anything) and rewrote some parts to add more plot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>